


Yes, Mistress

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Begging and crying Zen, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Mistress/slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Smut, Submissive Zen, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: You and Zen play out a Mistress/Slave scene in the bedroom.





	

In all honesty, it didn't matter to Zen as to whether or not he got a lead role in a production. Just as long as he was able to go up on stage and act his heart out for a character and move the audience the way he wanted them to be moved, then it didn't matter. Of course, that was a tad bit different when the stage was the bedroom. In the bedroom, he couldn't deny that he found excitement in having you take the leading role with him following.

The first time Zen discussed it with you, there was a small sense of embarrassment and perhaps a hint of shame. It was awkward and took some time to get used to the first few times along with some stuttering communication, but it eventually became a natural occurrence, having found that the both of you quite enjoyed such an act. It didn't take long before props were added to the stage too.

Zen squirms underneath your gaze, tugging slightly at the binds on his wrist as he chews on his bottom lip. Despite having all of his clothes removed already, he still feels unbearably hot as you continue to stare at him with half-lidded eyes, a pleasant smile playing on your lips. You trace a finger along the actor's jawline and hum softly. "You look like you want something from me," you muse, your voice light and airy. Zen merely nods in response, and you let out a contemplative sigh. "Well, you _have_ done a good job so far in obeying my order of being quiet while I was on the phone, so... Alright. Tell me what you want, and _maybe_ I'll give it to you."

The young man exhales shakily, relieved to finally use his voice again. "M-Mistress, please...I want you to touch me."

"But I'm already touching you," you answer in a teasing sing-song voice as you allow your hands to roam across the actor's well-toned abs, leaving delightful tingles in their wake.

Zen shakes his head, whining in protest as he tugs on the binds once more. "Th-That's not what I mean..."

You tilt your head to the side, not bothering to hide the mischievious glint behind your eyes as you lightly drag your fingers along the actor's skin and tracing random shapes on it. "Oh? Then what _do_ you mean? If you don't tell me properly, then I won't understand."

"My cock..." Zen breathes out as his gaze flickers over to the semi-erect member as though to emphasize his point before looking back at you with pleading eyes. "I want you to touch my cock, Mistress."

A disappointed sigh leaves your lips as you bring your hand up to one of Zen's nipples and give it a firm pinch, eliciting a sharp gasp from the male. You disapprovingly click your tongue and shake your head. "Where are your manners?" You remind him. "What do you always say when you want something, hm?"

"P-Please," Zen whimpers softly, trying to voice his request again. "Please touch my cock, Mistress."

A satisfied smile creeps its way onto your lips, and you stroke the actor's cheek. "Good boy," you praise him, and a visible shudder courses through Zen. As a reward, you lean your head down and give Zen a deep and long kiss. You bite down on his lower lip, and he easily opens his mouth for you to explore. Both of your tongues dance and swirl against one another before Zen concedes, your wet muscle stroking whatever you can reach. You part your lips from him with a satisfied sigh, and you can see how hopeful Zen's eyes are that you might finally heed his request, but not yet.

Zen's eyes watch you as you start to remove your own clothes, hungrily raking over your exposed skin. "Keep your eyes on me," you order him as soon as all of your clothes are discarded, and the actor nods. Even if you didn't tell him to, there was no way he would ever be able to look away. Seeing that you now have Zen's attention, you place your hand atop your neck before slowly sliding it down to your collarbones and even further down to the valley between your breasts. Zen swallows thickly, his gaze intent on following the trail of your hand as it roams down to your stomach and continues with its descent until your hand finally reached your sex.

You slip a finger inside your cunt, and Zen's gaze flickers over to your expression as you part your lips to let out a low sigh. You start to pump yourself, making sure to put on a good show for the actor as you allow sensual moans and sighs to leave you. The sounds you make and the sight of you touching yourself goes straight to Zen's crotch, and he lets out a small and needy whine.

It isn't long before you slide inside a second and third finger to stroke your walls, rocking your hips in tandem. You look back towards Zen, a coy smirk on your lips, and that's when you finally get the reaction you wanted from him. The actor desperately tugs on the binds, his tongue darting out to lick his suddenly dry lips. He wants to touch you. He _needs_ to touch you. Another whine tumbles out of Zen's lips from the lack of touch from you that was so close, and you finally remove your fingers from your folds, instead now making your way over to the young man.

For a moment, Zen seems confused, but then his eyes widen in realization when you position your legs to lie on either side of his head and in between his bound arms. You proudly display your slick cunt in front of his face and gaze down at him with lidded eyes. You chew on your bottom lip, the excitement of what you plan to have the young man do for you filling your chest.

"If you want me to touch that _big_ cock of yours, you'll have to make me cum first with _only_ your mouth. Understand?"

The actor enthusiastically nods his head, and both the excitement and eagerness shows in his voiced response. "Yes, Mistress! S-Sit on me! Sit on my face!"

"Good..." you chuckle lowly as you finally bring your weight down on the actor's face for him to pleasure you.

Zen immediately gets to work, sticking his tongue out and running it along your entrance a few times to appreciate your taste before pushing the wet muscle inside you. He strokes your walls with his tongue with absolute vigor, and satisfied moans tumble out of your mouth as a reward for his good behaviour. The actor laps up your overflowing arousal with pure bliss as though it was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted before moving to thrust his tongue in and out of you. The wet and lewd sounds fill your ears, and it isn't too long before you start rocking your hips against the actor as the volume of your voice grows louder and louder with each moan and sigh that leaves you.

You grip onto the actor's hair and roughly pull on his locks to bring his face closer to your cunt. Zen makes a noise of muffled surprise at the sudden tug, the vibrations adding more to the sensation that you tilt your head back. You laugh softly, pulling on the young man's hair again that sends him moaning against you and increasing the pace of his twisting and thrusting tongue as even more heat pools to his aching cock.

"You're so desperate," you note with another low laugh. You give Zen's hair another pull, eliciting another muffled moan of pure delight, the electric sensations surging from the top of his head down to his toes. "Is it because you want me to touch you that badly, or do you really just like pleasuring me? Whatever the case, you're doing _such_ a good job. That silver tongue of yours is so good and talented..."

You can feel Zen shudder underneath you from your words of praise, and you start grinding yourself even more against him. Your fingers keep a firm grip on his hair as you use Zen's mouth for your own pleasure, slowly getting lost in the sensations, but you can tell that Zen was enjoying this too, offering muffled moans and sighs against your cunt as he tugged on his restraits, wanting nothing more than to touch you and hold on to you.

" _Fuck_ ," you curse sharply, bowing your head as you can feel the all too familiar coil in your stomach tightening more and more. "I'm so close... Make me cum, okay? Help make your Mistress _cum_!!"

Zen hums in understanding against you, alternating between plunging his tongue deep inside you and slurping up your arousal. You take a sharp inhale of breath as the rocking of your hips grow more frantic. You push your weight down on Zen's face even more, trying to chase that sweet release when Zen deliberately moans loudly against your cunt.

" _Yes_!! Oh _fuck_! Yes, yes, _yes_!" You scream in delight as your orgasm rips through you, throwing your head back and instinctively giving the actor's locks a strong pull. You can't see anything but white, and your thighs press against Zen, almost as though wanting to keep him there forever as you continue riding out the waves of your release on his face, all the while yelling out incoherent curses and broken praises of how good he was.

Once you're able to get your bearings again, you lift yourself off of Zen and move to sit beside him on the bed instead. A delightful shudder courses through you when you look at Zen's face. His eyes are glazed and lidded while his tongue darts out to lick off whatever remaining arousal and cum spilled on him. You reach for the washcloth on the bedside drawer and carefully wipe his face, and the actor offers a small hum of appreciation.

"Let's keep that pretty face of yours clean, mkay?" You comment as soon as you're done wiping Zen's face and place the washcloth back on top of the drawer.

"M-Mistress, please..." Zen speaks up, desperation laced in his voice as he directs his attention to his twitching cock, reminding you of your promise.

You nod your head in understanding and move around so that you're comfortably nestled between Zen's legs with his cock standing at attention right in front of you. "Yes, I did promise you after all..." You exhale with a low breath.

Much to Zen's relief, you finally wrap your hand around his length, and the actor lets out a long and satisfied moan. You start pumping Zen's cock, making sure to keep your attention on his expression. Zen parts his lips, letting out small sighs and moans as his eyes flutter close at the delightful sensations. You tighten your grip around the hardened flesh, eliciting a sharp gasp from the actor.

You bring your attention to the beads of precum that starts to form, and you gather them with your fingers and use them to make gliding your hand much easier. You slide your hand along Zen's length and twist around his girth, trying to reach everything as the pleasure starts to build up within the actor.

Zen's chest rises and falls with each moan that tumbles out of his lips, the volume of his voice growing more and more. He starts to buck his hips against your hand, and you take that as an invitation to increase the pace of your pumps.

" _Yesss_..." Zen moans out, tilting his head back into the pillows as he lightly pulls on the restraints. The young man continues to moan and grunt, lifting his hips off the bed in an attempt to chase that sweet release. Zen bites down on his lower lip, his eyes clenching shut. He was _so_ close; just a little more, and—

Your hand lets go of Zen's cock, and his eyes snap open from the sudden lack of warmth. He lifts his head to look at you, and you stare back at him with a mischievious grin on your lips. "Wh—N-No, _Mistress_..." Zen whines in protest, bucking his hips as though trying to get your attention back to his cock in front of you. "No, Mistress, _please_..."

You shake your head and instead lightly trail a finger down along Zen's length which sends shivers down his spine. "Be patient," you tell him. "You will cum when I want you to cum, understand? I'm already doing this much for you after all..."

A small whimper slips past Zen before he can stop it, but he nods his head in understanding nevertheless. His eyes lock with yours, and there is complete trust and faith behind them. You run your hands along Zen's well-toned thighs, humming in satisfaction at the way his muscles feel underneath your touch, and you keep on doing so until you think the actor is ready to continue again.

You bring your hand to wrap your fingers around Zen's cock once more, and he offers you a content hum, grateful to have your warmth around him again. You resume your previous pace, and it doesn't take long for Zen to come back to that pleasurable sensation. The feeling surges through him, the desire for release climbing more and more the longer you continue with your pumps.

Zen dips his head back and tugs on the restraints, his muscles clenching and relaxing as he feels himself getting close. The actor's cock throbs underneath your touch, and you let go once more, torturously leaving Zen to lie there while teetering on the edge of sweet release. The moment your hand leaves Zen's aching member, he lets out a low growl.

"No, Mistress, please don't stop! _Please_!" Zen shakes his head, struggling against the binds and squirming, trying to find some way to find release himself. He feels so helpless, bound like this, but he can't deny the excitement of being under your control, placing his complete trust in you to help make him feel good. Despite the frustration in his voice, the way the corners of his lips curve upwards into a delighted smile gives away just how much he was enjoying this.

You ignore the actor's pleads and continue sitting there with a small smile on your lips, your hands touching Zen everywhere except for his cock which throbbed and twitched for your attention. Zen tries to buck his hips once more, but you firmly hold him down onto the bed. The actor is barely able to hold back the needy whimper that threatens to slip past his bitten lips.

As soon as Zen's ready, you start pumping him once more, the speed of your hands much more furious than before. Zen gasps as he sharply lifts his hips off the bed to meet with your hands. He's heaving for breath, and you bring yourself to ask, "Is it good? Tell me, is your Mistress doing a good job?"

Zen nods his head, his hair sticking to his face as beads of sweat decorate his skin. "Y-Yes, Mistress! It— _ngh_ —It feels so _good_! Mi-Mistress, you're so good!! You feel so g-good..."

The actor's words of praise trails off and melts to broken moans and whimpers as the pleasure builds up within him at an alarming rate. There's relief hidden behind his features, thinking that he'll finally be able to find release, but you're still not yet satisfied. You let go once more, and Zen lets out the loudest whine of protest yet.

"N- _Nooo_!!" Zen cries out as he thrashes his head around, most of his movement restricted from the binds. "Mistress, _please_!! I-I want to cum! I want to cum so _baaad_. M-Mistress, please, please, _please_ —I-I'll be good! I promise I'll be good, so p- _please_!!" Zen's voice wavers, his pitch rising and falling inconsistently.

Tears of impatience and frustration start to trail down the actor's cheeks, small cries and whimpers leaving his parted lips, and you exhale a satisfied breath. You look up at Zen through your lashes and order him, "Be a good slave, and beg for me."

Zen swallows thickly, trying to push away the haze in his mind so that he can form the words and obey you. "P-Please let me cum, Mistress... Please, I—I want to cum... I want to cum, _please_..." As the pleads and begging continues, they slowly start to become more desperate and frantic, and the actor can barely understand his own words that he's shouting at the top of his lungs. "Let me cum, please! I want to cum! I want to cum, I want to cum, I want to _cuuum_!! _Please, Mistress_!! _Please, let me cum, Mistress_!! O-Oh _god_ , Mistress, I _beg_ you— _ **I beg you, PLEASE LET ME CUM, MISTRESS!!!**_ "

Satisfied, your hand immediately goes to grip Zen's cock and give it a strong squeeze. The actor lets out a loud and strangled moan before you start pumping his cock at a relentless speed, the hot flesh pulsating underneath your skin. Zen frantically bucks his hips and keeps up with your pace, digging his heels into the matress while bouncing his ass off the bed. The bed creaks in protest from all the movement, but neither of you care, too lost in the dizzying moment.

The room becomes filled with the sounds of the actor's desperate grunts and growls, harsh and heavy breaths and moans mixed in between. The lewd sounds of skin against skin is almost enough to send Zen into a frenzy as he thrashes his head around, messing up his hair even more.

Zen pulls on the binds around his wrists, wanting to grip onto something for purchase, but with the restricted movement, he can only clench and unclench his hands into fists, his nails digging into his palms. He's desperate to break free, but the restraints around him are stronger than him, so all he can do is knock his hands against the headboard above him. When the actor realizes that you aren't letting up with your strokes and are fully intent on making him cum this time, words of gratitude start to tumble out of his lips.

"Y-Yes! Yes, _yes_!! Thank you, Mistress!! Th-Thank— _ **NNGH**_ —!!"

Zen isn't able to finish his sentence, his words getting sharply cut off with a loud and euphoric scream as he throws his head back with his climax. The actor gives his binds harsher and stronger tugs as his cock shoots out a generous amount of his cum and spills all over the place. You continue pumping the male as he continues to moan and growl, milking him out for all he was worth, and the hot flesh throbs and twitches underneath your palm in an appreciative manner.

Zen slowly comes down from his intense orgasm, his body still lightly trembling and giving a few occasional twitches as he gasps for air, his eyes still shut. You shift around on the bed and move closer to his face, reaching out with your clean hand to wipe away the tears on his face. Your touch is soft and gentle, and the actor smiles sweetly behind his closed eyelids. "Zen," you carefully call out the actor's name, signalling the end of the scene, and Zen cracks open his eyes to look at you.

"Are you okay?" You ask as you start to get to work on removing the binds around his wrists, your voice no longer containing the hard and authoritative edge to it.

"Mm-hmm..." Zen responds with a content and reassuring hum, still unable to find his voice as he gives you a weak nod of his head.

You smile down at him as you finish freeing his wrists, and Zen allows his arms to fall on the bed, much more comfortable. You take one of his hands and inspect his wrist before massaging it with soft and careful motions before moving to do the same for his other wrist. As soon as you're done, Zen rests his hands and arms over his stomach, his breathing finally falling back to its normal pace.

Your hand reaches out to stroke the actor's cheek, and you give him a gentle and loving kiss. "Wait here," you tell him. It sounds more like a request rather than an order, and you get up from the bed and leave the bedroom. A few moments later, you come back with a glass of water and a new and clean, warm washcloth.

Zen moves to sit up, and you offer him the glass to drink from while you get to work on wiping him down with the washcloth. Zen takes generous gulps of the water and lets out a satisfied sigh before setting the glass down on the bedside drawer just as you finish cleaning the actor up.

"Thanks babe," Zen says, reverting back to the usage of his usual term of endearment for you as the two of you discard the power dynamic for next time and go back to standing on equal footing.

You place the used washcloth away for now, and Zen opens his arms for you. You snuggle up close to him, tilting your head so that the two of you can exchange small and light kisses with each other. Zen offers cheerful and satisfied hums against your lips, his hands caressing your skin and tracing small shapes along it.

"I love you," you whisper the words against his lips, reaffirming your feelings.

Zen chuckles, rubbing his nose against yours. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing this kind of power dynamic, so I'm not too sure how it turned out, but I couldn't resist writing Zen begging and crying. (':  
> I _will_ be writing another fic like this, but with the roles switched, so look forward to that, I guess.  
>  Feel free to chat with me on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
